Donkey Kong
by Sweet Clementine
Summary: What happens when Karosky's "crush" becomes overwhelming to him and he joins Glee to terrorize Kurt? Klaine and Kurtosky. M for violence. No smut atm
1. Chapter 1

**Donkey Kong**

**Words: 1,083**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Crap and fag (it's a homosexual SLUR, DO NOT USE!) are said. Will progressively get more violent. No rape. There will probably be non-consensual kisses, touching, and beatings. **

**Spoilers: After Never Been Kissed but before Kurt goes to Dalton. **

**Story for: snape-rules44**

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry that I didn't get your one shot out quick, BUT since it took me so long to get out... I've decided on making this a few chapters. (Probably 3-5) So how's that for a "I'm Sorry, Please forgive me" thing?**

**Story: So Finchel is still together. Bartie's together. Tina and Mike are, Sam's with Quinn, Finn's full of himself. "Can you not be like so flamboyant about your gayness?" Burt and Carole are dating. (so before Burt kicks Finn and Carole out for the fight between Furt, so they're living together.) AND YES. I know that this is probably at least a little messed up in the timeline, but in my head this is how they are. **

* * *

><p>It was another day at Mckinely High School. Another day with glances of hate around every corner and only one place was somewhat "safe". Glee. Of course, that couldn't last forever, could it?<p>

Kurt was always one of the first people in Glee, with Mercedes, so when he heard a gruff voice before the bell rang... He knew exactly who it was. "Mr. Shue?"

Mr. Shue, being the idiot that he was, turned around smiling about to say, "Hello, how can I help you?" but the words died on his lips as he saw the boy/man in front of him. "Dave. What are you doing here?" Dave Karosky whispered something into Mr. Shue's ear and the teacher nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright. You can sit over there." He pointed to the other side of the room. At least Mr. Shue wasn't trying to get Kurt and Dave to get along. Kurt had told him about the bullying, but Mr. Shue did nothing.

He was supposed to be an adult and help. There were laws against this crap but did anyone pay attention to them? No. Did anyone help me? No. They pretended to, but in the end it just made the bullying worse. Of course, talking about people who make things worse... The one who normally does the worst for me had just come in.

Finn was an idiot but he knew that something was up the second he walked in. Everyone was quiet, for once, and avoiding the area around Karosky. Finn shouted, "What's he doing here? He hates us!"

Rachel, always somewhere by Finn, said, "Yes, he is a distraction of all of our talents. Look Mr. Shue! He's already messing with our wonderful dynamic!" What Rachel said was true but still annoying.

"Alright, everyone calm down. Take your seats." Mr. Shue commanded. "We have a new student in this class, as you can see. I know that you don't like what happened with him and Kurt." Kurt shuddered. Did Mr. Shue have to put their names together like that? So intimate? "But he has to be here, so let's all just relax and one more person would help our vocal/dancing in competition! So let's start the lesson for this week!"

As Mr. Shue turned to write on the board the words finally sank in. Karosky was going to be in my Glee class. Karosky was invading my only "safe" haven at school. _Oh. Crap. _No one, except Blaine, knew about the kiss. I was scared, but I didn't show it. I said the same thing over and over in my head to keep up my facade. "I am Kurt Hummel. I am Kurt. Elizabeth. Hummel. I can handle some stupid jock who can't get over his own sexuality so he takes it out on me. I'm strong. I'm cool. I'm confident." I repeated the last three sentences the most. I grasped what Mr. Shue was saying, but I didn't really care. Finn would probably go on and on about it tonight.

My internal mantra was interrupted by the bell. I grabbed all of my stuff and I was at the middle/end of people coming out. Karosky was too. He whispered menacingly in my ear, "No where's safe for you, fag."

There was a witty retort on my tongue, "Stop hatin' what you ain't." But I knew that would only egg him on. Besides the fact that it was the last period of the day so he could beat me up with no witnesses. Yeah, even I knew when it was best to keep my mouth shut.

I texted Blaine the second I got into my car about what happened. (**TEXTING AND DRIVING IS DANGEROUS. DON'T DO IT. KURT DIDN'T!**) When I got home I went up to my room and cried. Blaine called me just as the tears started to run down my face. I answered and tried to keep it together. "Hey, Blaine."

Blaine automatically saw through it. Of course, I might not have hidden it as well as I could have... Maybe I just wanted him to know, anyway. "Kurt. It's okay." I cried and Blaine made calming noises on the other end of the phone. It sort of felt like he was here, hugging me.

When the tears finally stopped I finally said the thing that had been on my mind. "I'm scared."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I will be using stuff that has happened to me, but not all of it. It'll be changed but I still know how it feels, so... Don't bash the stuff that happens, yeah? CRITIZISMS ARE FINE! I love them, because I want to be better. Or if you don't like it, fine! Cool. Say it politely and I'll respond politely. **

**SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE BEGINNING AND END. Just stuff you need to know. No worries, most of the rest won't be important unless they're up at the top and this will just be my ramblings. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Words: 878**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Sexual Orientation Slur. **

**Spoilers: After Never Been Kissed but before Kurt goes to Dalton. **

**Story for: snape-rules44**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN GLEE! OR THE SONG I USED. (It's F**k You by Lily Allen but instead I used "Shut UP!")**

* * *

><p>Blaine and I had come up with a plan. The last one I had by myself didn't work out to well, but I was sure this one would be okay. Today during Glee I was going to ask Mr. Shue if I could perform a song and then I'd get out my feelings. It took all night for Blaine and I to find a song that worked but when I heard the first few words of the song... It was perfect.<p>

During Glee the whole week, Karosky caused fights and made sure that no work got done. Everyone, including Mr. Shue, was on edge. I couldn't wait until fourth hour for Karosky to get his karma. Blaine had called the Warblers that had a free period that hour and they were going to give me back of vocals. Blaine and I had been working on this for four days. We even got all of the Glee club to help and it was finally finished.

"_Rachel: Look inside, look inside your tiny mind and look a bit harder. Cuz we're so uninspired, so sick and tired, of all the hatred you harbor. So you say, it's not okay to be gay. Well I think your just evil. You're just some racist who can't tie my laces. You're point of view is medieval..."_

**_Everyone: Shut Up! Get out, leave us allooonnneee. _**

**_Santana: Cuz we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew so please don't stay in touch._**

**_Everyone: Shut up! Get out, leave us allooonne_**

**_Kurt: Cuz you were stuck, translate, and it's gettin quiet late so please don't stay in town. _**

_Blaine: Do you get? Do you get a little kick out of being slow minded. You want to be like your father, disapproval your after. Well that's not how you'll find it. Do you? Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful? Cuz there's a hole where a soul should be and you're losin control of it. It's really distasteful._

**_Everyone: Shut Up! Get out, leave us allooonnneee. _**

**_Santana: Cuz we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew so please don't stay in touch._**

**_Everyone: Shut up! Get out, leave us allooonne_**

**_Kurt: Cuz you were stuck, translate, and it's gettin quiet late so please don't stay in town. _**

__Brittany: No one wants your opinon!__

**_Everyone: Shut Up! Get out, leave us allooonnneee. _**

**_Santana: Cuz we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew so please don't stay in touch._**

**_Everyone: Shut up! Get out, leave us allooonne_**

**_Kurt: Cuz you were stuck, translate, and it's gettin quiet late so please don't stay in town. _**

It was shocking Mr. Shue let the song finish, but he did. He gave us a speech about how we were supposed to be including Karoksy not pushing him away but everyone could tell he felt the same way as us. It was our world and even though Karosky was big and threatening... It was our turf. He was an idiot for thinking he could get us on our own court. It made me feel strong.

We heard a cough from the corner and saw the man we were talking about still sitting in his seat.

Santana said, "Oh. I thought you would have left already, since no one really wants you here."

Karosky replied, "I hear you, guys. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I really love to sing. I know that you can't forgive me but can we just slowly put this all behind us? I really want to help you guys win and go to Nationals."

We were all shocked. Of course, Mr. Shue believed him. "See? Music can solve everything!" I even believed him for a second. All my hope of him shattered when he whispered "fag" in my ear as he left the room. Blaine saw my face fall when I left. He came over to me and held my hand for support. We went out to Breadsticks and just talked.

Maybe he didn't say that. Maybe it was just my imagination. I was going to be cautious, but give him a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW! Please?**


End file.
